Danny tortures everyone without even touching them
by bibbledoo
Summary: Danny tortures everyone without violence... unless you count permanent ear damage as violence. Rated T for 1 curse word. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

HI! I haven't died, or forgotten about  
>I just have a terrible cold and am still forced to go to prison- er- I meant school.<br>Imagine Tucker's singing but worse.  
>Enjoy, I don't own Danny Phantom.<p>

* * *

><p>Jazz sat in a couch, reading a book. Sam was just staring off into space. Then, Danny came into the room loudly, evil smile on his lips. The eldest Fenton felt a chill run through her spine.<p>

"Hi…" Said Danny in a creepy quiet voice. Then, his evil smirk, if possible, got even bigger and wider.

"CHICKEN NOODLE SOUP! CHICKEN NOODLE SOUP! CHICKEN NOODLE SOUP WITH A SODA ON THE SIDE!" Sand Danny, well, actually, it sounded like a herd of dying elephants and fingernails on a chalkboard. Sam paled at realizing they were tied down and couldn't run.

"PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!" Screeched Danny into some random microphone, hurting both girls' ears.

"DOMO ARIGATO, MR. ROBOTO! DOMO ARIGATO, MR. ROBOTO! DOMO! DOMO!" Yelled Danny, horribly off tune. Again, sounded like a herd of dying elephants and nails being dragged across a chalkboard.

"YO! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I WANT WHAT I REALLY REALLY WANT! SO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT WHAT YOU REALLY REALLY WANT!" Tucker was now recording this, I have no idea how he came, but he was tied up too.

'I'm A BARBIE GIRL, IN THE BARBIE WORLD, LIFE IN PLASTIC, IT'S FANTASTIC! YOU CAN BRUSH MY HAIR, UNDRESS ME EVERYWHERE!" Now Vlad was here, and his ears were bleeding.

"A LITTLE BIT OF MONICA IN MY LIFE! A LITTLE BIT OF ERICA BY MY SIDE! A LITTLE BIT OF RITA IS ALL I NEED! A LITTLE BIT OF TINA IS ALL I SEE!" Walker was considering this amount of torture illegal. His ghostly ears were dripping ectoplasm.

"IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL! IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL! IY'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL! IT'S A SMALL, SMALL WORLD!" Now Jazz was crying, Sam was glaring murder, Tucker's camera screen was cracked, Vlad's ears were hopeless, Clockwork was watching from his tower, Dan was half proud, half pained, and Walker was considering a second death.

"WHO LET THE DOG'S OUT! WHO, WHO, WHO WHO!" Box Ghost was considering joining and shutting the kid up, to then monologue, but was tied up before he could do anything.

"UH, HUH, THIS IS MY SHIT! ALL THE GIRLS STOMP YOUR FEET LITKE THIS!" Spectra was miserable, Ember forgot her own name, Skulker was more bent on killing Danny, who was still singing like a herd of dying elephants and nail dragging across a chalkboard, and Klemper was considering losing a friend over this.

"YOU CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL!" Danny screeched like a frikkin' banshee, or "sang".

"MAMA MIO BAMBINO, 'SAMATTA YOU, 'SAMATTA YOU, 'SAMATTA YOU!" Now even Sam was bawling, and Paulina was hating her crush. Dash was looking an inch from death.

"EMBER, INE THING REMIANS! EMBER, SO WARM AND TENDER, YOU WILL REMEMBER MY NAME!" Worse than Tucker's version.

"DUMB WAYS TO DIE, SO MANY DUMB WAYS TO DIE! DUMB WAYS TO DIE-IE-IE, SO MANY DUMB WAYS TO DIE!" Many thought listening to this was a way of death.

"NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN!"

"I rest my case." Said Danny, back in his normal voice, acting like he hadn't sung for hours or heard that sound.

* * *

><p>And there you have it.<br>Virtual cookies to anyone who gets these song titles right.  
>:)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I am ashamed. How many of you tried to guess the songs?  
>Anyways, enjoy. And virtual cookies to DannyPhantom619 and IceQueenandFireQueen.<p>

* * *

><p>Danny waltzed out of the room. The ectoplasmic ropes tying everyone to a chair dissappeared.<p>

"This is definitely going on the Internet." Muttered Tucker. His glasses were cracked as well.

"Danny is not my friend!" Yelled Klemper, now covering his ears.

"I will kill the Ghost Child if only so this doesn't happen again!" Screamed Skulker, in his true form, and upon hearing his girlfriend groan, went to her. "Ember?"

"I forgot my own name for a while. I'm killing Dipstick!" Muttered Ember.

"Um… Guys?" Said Jazz. All the victims from Danny's screeching/ "singing" turned to her. "My little brother said 'I rest my case'. What point was he making?" Tucker decided to answer.

"And that is another mystery of life." Said Tucker.

"I'm feeling miserable…" Groaned Spectra. "Not fun." Paulina was poking Dash.

"I hate Danny now more than ever." Whined Paulina. "I think Dash passed out."

"That lucky bastard." Muttered Sam. Vlad was using a hankerchief to clean the blood off his ears.

"That," Said Jazz, "was the most random and terrible moment I've had with Danny." Vlad suddenly straightened.

"Do you think Danielle will follow in her original's footsteps?" Asked Vlad. At that notion, everyone groaned, put their head in their hands, and/or paled.

"I hope not…" Said Tucker.

* * *

><p>Tough luck, Tucker...<br>I'm gonna make a sequel where Dani and Danny sing, trapping more characters.  
>The song titles were (in order) "Chicken Noodle Soup", "Peanut Butter Jelly Time", "Mr. Roboto", Wannabe" (Spice Girls), "I'm a Barbie Girl", "Mambo#5", "It's a Small World", "Who Let the Dog's Out", "Hollaback Girls" (aka This is bananas, B-A-N-A-N-A-S), "Wrecking Ball", "Lasagna" by Weird Al, "Remember" Ember's song, "Dumb Ways to Die", and the Nyan Cat song.<p> 


End file.
